The Ongoing Rambling Kingdom Hearts Story
by Bashoulover
Summary: What happens when you leave a bored, hyper authoress in a room alone? Some pretty wierd things for sure! Come see what happens when I get bored! R&R plz!


**The Ongoing Rambling Kingdom Hearts Story**

The day was just beginning. Dawn greeted the skies, her orange and pink hair rising from the blanket of stars. Her boyfriend, Sun, was rising with her from their deep slumber. Their light together was shinning on a small city/ large town, which name is protected so we'll call it Bob…….Bob is a good name, especially when it comes to my opinion. But we're not here for my opinion, you're here to a read fanfic because either you have no life or is bored. Is that the same thing?

Anyway, a new day was starting in the small city/ large town Bob. In this small city/ large town was a blue, no pink, no…….it was black and green. There in the black and green house which is in the small city/ large town called Bob, there was a family of…..four. Yes four. Not three, not five. Because three is used too much and five is the standings of where I stand in a family of six. And no, I'm not using six, and no, most of my siblings are stepbrother and stepsisters, so we're not overpopulating the earth you conservatives.

So, the family of four was waking up really, really early. Oh, around 5 am. Yes, that is really early, that's why I put two really's in front of early……okay, the eldest of the two daughters whose name is protected so we'll call her Camel. So Camel was starting her somewhat long day by eating leftovers for breakfast. For breakfast, it was cereal and potatoes. If anyone has seen Cheese and Eduardo in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, then you'll understand what that was about. So Camel was eating her Cereal and potatoes when her parents came out and said, "We're going on our honeymoon!"

Camel blinked, looked at her parents, one at a time and blinked again. That was in a span of one second. Again, not half a second, not two seconds. But that's only 'cause I felt like it. Camel's sister came out and screamed, "PAR-------TAY!"

The parent looked at Camel's sister, whose name is forcefully protected so we'll call her Joe Blow…my Foods and Nutrition teacher has a thing for that name. Don't know why, but every time I hear that name, well…….let's just say my mind is deep in the gutter. If you don't know what that means, don't ask your parents. Ask your friends. Your parents are advice people and friends are practically a teen's favorite dictionary.

So Camel and Joe Blow's parents gave a long lecture of what to do and what not to do, like party. Even though Joe Blow said that she was just joking about the party. If anyone ever had their parents lecture to them, it is complete torture. My dad uses the method of repeating the subject over and over again in different words. Luckily I have "selective memory banks" if you know what I mean wink, wink.

So camel and Joe Blow waved good bye to their parents who lectured and then packed up and left during my rambling. Oh by the way, Joe Blow crossed her fingers when she promised there would be no party. The two girls ran inside and fought over the desktop computer, which has sound. The laptop somehow had the sound card abducted by aliens and when it returned it miraculasly (yes I spelled it wrong, get over it.) had an anal probe. That was the story Camel told her dad when he found out sound wouldn't work for free anymore. That little slut chip……just kidding. So, Camel won and Joe blow decided to have a party. In an hour, all her friends came over, got drunk on orange juice, and trashed the trashcans. While that was happening, Camel was reading porn…….again, just kidding. She was typing her four month old math homework that was for last year. Why she was doing it, the world and authoress may never know. Just like how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop roll lollipop. By the way, that owl cheated.

Camel linked onto her favorite site ever….which is protected so we'll call it authoress is looking to see why there are two .com's in there.

…..the authoress gave up because her head hurt from thinking. ---

Camel was talking to her friends on the site when lines went down on the screen. She looked to see her cellyphone ringing. Oh, the wonders of technology. Answering it, she found only static. Camel shrugged and continued typing. Again, the lines and the ringing. Camel raised an eyebrow and answered her phone. Static, but a few seconds after answering and hanging up, which is a second after hanging up, the computer screen turned completely pink. The line just before this one which tells of a computer screen turning completely pink is the random, genius idea of my friend, whose name is protected so we'll call her Book. Thank you Book, you saved me from writers fart.

Anyway, the screen had just turned completely pink and a cloaked man, person thing came out on my rambling. He/she/it layed (yes, again another grammar error, and again get over it.) on the floor, static racing across his/her/its body and him/her/it twitching. Camel took out a ruler and poked the computer intruder. Grunting, showing the gender of the person thing, he slowly stood up.

(Disclaimer: Because I feel like being different today, I'm putting the Disclaimer in the middle of the story. Ahem I do not own anything in this story except for my OCs. And I know I made a couple of grammar and vocab mistakes so please don't bash the authoress. And I don't own Marvel Comics.)

Camel stared at the cloaked man, his hood blocking all but a few strands of pink hair. The two somewhat had a staring contest. Five minutes went by, then ten minutes. Finally Camel spoke, her eyes drying from staring for so long. I wonder what the world record is for a staring contest. "……my parents told me not to talk to strangers, so please introduce yourself."

The man lifted up his hood…with flower petals floating down to the floor. He looked at Camel. "Oh, a blonde."

Camel gave him a weird look, close to number 4's crazy look he gave the keyblade boy, but not the actual look. That would be creepy. The man looked around. "What?"

"I have two questions. One, what's your name and two, we've been staring at each other for ten minutes, what do you mean 'oh, a blonde'?"

The man laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, first I'm—"

---the authoress stopped the story so the name can be protected even if the man doesn't want his soon to be protected name protected. We'll call him Pansy. ---

"-Pansy."

He looked around at the ceiling and glared. "Why did you pick a name like that for me?!"

--- The authoress, being hyper and evil, which is a bad combo, then made Pansy a scene change on his clothes. His cloak, boot, anything ha was wearing was replaced by a frilly sundress. ---

Camel couldn't help but to laugh. Pansy glared. Straightening up, Camel waited for the second question to be answered. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. Finally it dawned on Pansy why Camel was staring at him, again. "Oh sorry. The answer to the second question is that the hood goes down so far we can't see straight ahead at a person. So we stare at the ground. It really makes people think we're looking at them, especially the keyblade boy."

Camel raised an eyebrow. "O----kay…"

Pansy went to a chair and was about to sit down when a black orbish portal-thingy suddenly broke all laws of matter, energy and possibility by showing up in the middle of the room. A person stepped out and looked around. The blonde mullet boy saw Pansy and smiled. "Mar-Pansy. The superior wants to see you."

He then looked surprised at the sudden change of names. Going through a hidden pocket in his cloak, he pulled out a key, no, a book. No, it….was….a….note card. "Oh I get it. This is-"

--- Again, the authoress is able to stop the story fast enough to protect the name of the world. To make sure of it, the authoress sent out a duplicate card (forged signature and all) saying the name of the world we'll call it by, the Name-Protected World. ---

"- the world called the Name-Protected World. Makes sense."

Again, he looked at the card, this time confused. "I thought the card was white when Superior gave it to me. Why is it blue?"

---I can answer that. Because I love the color blue. The sky is blue, the water is blue, jeans are originally blue, and my sweater that I'm wearing now is blue. So I guess you got the picture number 9? ---

"Yup!"

"Why did you say yup?" asked Camel.

"Uh- because the authoress asked me a question I guess."

Pansy slapped his face. Man, that must've hurt. I once hit myself. I also once fell from a shopping cart. And my mom once ran over my toes while I was wearing flip flops. I was lucky, because she was just barely backing out from the parking space.

Camel looked around at the now empty room. The two men left and again broke all rules of matter, energy, and possibility by letting the portal-thingy disappear after they walked through it. All while I was rambling.

Camel shrugged and went back to talking to her friends, which were in the small city/ large town called Bob which is in the world called The Name-Protected World.

---The End ---

P.S. Pansy regretted ever walking through the portal when it turned out to be the way to the meeting room. Apparently the authoress forgot to give him his regular clothes back.

---The Real End ---


End file.
